What is Love?
by Spirals of Chaos
Summary: [uncomplete] [::Ch 3. up:: I actually have a plot!] What'll be Draco's reaction? ::sequal to One More Chance:: [SLASH]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry and Co. belong to Ms. Rowling, and not to the insignificant girl who likes to…er… borrow them temporarily.   
Rating: PG for now, but it will get from PG-13 to R in later chapters; WARNING, this WILL be slash!  
The first chapter is kind of slow, sorry 'bout that but my muse seems to have left me. 

I don't have any ideas for a plot now, if you want, talk to me on IM my s/n is silverdragons06, I need someone to test situations on. ::grins:: In other words, I need a guinea pig. Ugh, that sounds a little too, uh, ?squicky? doesn't it? One thing, this will be a Harry/Draco slash, and you won't make me change my mind! (other pairings welcomed, though).

****

What is Love?

Harry sat in the Common Room thinking, Divination homework forgotten on the table. Ron and Hermione were off to the side, arguing heatedly about the Potions essay. Dean and Seamus were playing chess, Neville was studying an herbology textbook, and God knows where the twins and Lee were. Suddenly, Harry stood. Abruptly, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He blushed and mumbled something about "can't think" and "library", then left the Common Room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then hurried to catch up with him.

When they caught sight of Harry, he was walking briskly toward the library.

"Harry!" Hermione called. He turned and waited for them to catch up. Hermione sensed that Harry was disturbed about something, so she motioned for Ron to be quiet. 

When they reached the library, Madame Pince looked disapprovingly at them, but didn't say anything.

Harry sat sown at one of the study tables, Hermione and Ron on either side of him. Her was silent for a minute or two. Then he looked at Hermione and asked quietly, "How would you define love?"

She looked startled, Ron bewildered. 

"Well Harry…," she began slowly. "I think that love is when you care a lot about someone and you enjoy being around them…" She bit her lower lip. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked worriedly. He gave her a tired smile. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron looked confused, but answered anyway. "I'm not quite sure. I agree with Hermione (A/N: ::gasps:: he actually agreed with Hermione?!) and I think that it's also when you want to protect them from anything bad happening…Are you sure you don't want to go see Madame Pomfrey? You've been acting strange over the past few weeks Harry."

"Ron, I'm fine, I just want some time alone to think. Is that okay with you guys?" He looked anxious.

"Sure Harry, take all the time you want," Hermione said reassuringly. "You would tell us if anything was wrong, though, wouldn't you?"

"Of course Hermione, you guys are my friends!" he said, a bit of the old Harry back, though inside he felt a little guilty at lying to his friends.

__

Well, I'm not really lying, He thought, _I just need some time to think. _

"That's good Harry. We'll be at the Common Room if you need us, okay?" He nodded. Before Ron and Hermione had even left the library, he was deep in thought again. 

__

How will I ever tell them I'm gay?


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk in the Darkness

Wow, I haven't touched this fic for over two months. O.O I'm sorry everyone! I've been really, really busy, and I haven't had any time to work on it. 

Oh, and I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Jivanna  
Sandra Solaria Dees  
Trunks (heh heh, maybe I will test the next ch. on you!)  
JB  
Ruka-Chan  
Goddess  
Steve  
Redhawk  
Lori  
~*Mistique*~   
Ann

I had no one to bounce ideas back from for this ch. ::pouts:: oh well. As before, this story is slash, even though this ch. doesn't really mention it. 

DICLAIMER: nothing here is mine, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the plot (which there isn't really a lot of) and is © to me!

****

Chapter 2: A Walk in the Darkness

Harry trudged slowly towards the Common Room. He had been kicked out of the library by Madame Pince around 10 because he hadn't been doing anything in particular. He didn't really want to talk to Hermione and Ron right now, so he decided that he would go up to his dormitory as discreetly as possible. 

As he neared the Fat Lady, he muttered "Butterbeer" and climbed through the portrait hole. He peered cautiously into the Common Room. Apparently, it was deserted except for Hermione and Ron playing wizard chess. They appeared to be intently concentrating on their game, so Harry wasn't particularly worried about catching their attention. He slipped quietly into the dorm, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and quietly made his way back to the hall with no one the wiser. 

Harry slowly wandered the halls of Hogwarts, not going in any particular direction. He felt like he was…suffocating. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. He needed to run…free himself of the feeling of helplessness. And he did…going faster and faster. Blindly running. Then - 

CRASH! 

He had ran into something, his invisibility cloak being pulled off in the process. Harry then heard a muffled shout, and got his legs tangled in his cloak, promptly tripping and falling on top of that certain something. Or rather, someone. A certain someone who's surprised stormy-colored eyes belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Okay, okay, so it was really short. I'm really sorreee…but I need ideas! Gah. Feel free to IM me at brokendragon12 anytime if you can help me.

And I just thought of something. For those of you who read "One More Chance" this could be a continuation of it except from Harry's PoV. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

I'd like to thank Kazutakia for helping me with this chapter.

And I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

SoulSister [I'll try to make 'em longer from now on, since I actually have an idea!]  
Karina  
Warui Warui Neko  
Ro  
Goddess  
Morien Alexander

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, 'cept the plot. And maybe the guy, but I won't say anymore cause that'll give away the story. 

****

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

Draco's surprise was soon overcome though, and he smiled sadistically. He made no move to push Harry off of him, or even to move, and Harry was still stunned by the fall, more so by landing on Draco. 

"So what are you doing wandering the halls of Hogwarts at this time of night Potter? And with an invisibility cloak I see," he asked, looking at where the silvery fabric was strewn across the ground. 

"I'd might ask the same of you Malfoy," Harry replied none too kindly as he pushed himself off the ground [and Malfoy] with his arms. 

But Draco pulled him down again so that their noses were almost touching. He gave Harry another cruel smile before whispering in his ear, "I'm afraid that you won't be wandering the halls anymore tonight Mr. Potter."

With that he gently kissed Harry under his ear, moving slowly along his jaw with each kiss. Harry lay absolutely still, shocked. Right before Draco reached Harry's mouth, he paused, an evil glint in his silver eyes. He then suddenly rolled so that he was on top now. It was emerald eyes that were now surprised. 

"Aren't you enjoying this Harry?" Draco asked before brutally kissing the Harry on the mouth, the Gryffindor barely noticing that Malfoy had called him by his first name. 

The archenemies broke the kiss after a few seconds, their breathing rather erratic by now. The Slytherin had an extremely satisfied look on his face now. _::But is it really Draco?:: _Harry thought as he started to become sleepy. Through fluttering eyelids he saw Draco's form blurring into something else. He barely had time to register that the person on top of him was _not_ Draco and that something was terribly wrong before slipping into a deep and unnatural sleep.

The form of Draco finally shifted into a dark, void-like mass that was vaguely the shape of a man. The thing laughed, a deep, rasping noise. It looked at the slumbering figure of the raven-haired boy, and said in a whispering, dry, and sneering voice, "Sweet dreams Mr. Potter." 


End file.
